Fever Dream
by CJS51703
Summary: "Who the frick are you?" "I'm you, but not you."


*****Hey, guys! Another story uploaded, that's why we're all here. At least, I think so... Anyways, Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, someone else you'll meet in a second belongs to me, and let's roll!**

It was dark, and there was nothing.

When Undyne saw that, she was confused. She had been expecting to wake up in her bed with Alphys somewhere around. After all, she'd fallen asleep with a terrible fever, and her wife liked to be around to take care of her when that happened. But that wasn't the case right now.

This room-if it could even be called a room-was pitch-black and entirely empty. Undyne stood up from what she assumed was the ground. No longer was she in pajamas, sweaty, or achy. She felt fine and was in her usual day wear. Which would've been fine, if she wasn't so confused as to what was going on.

So, she started walking around in search of anything. "If anyone is there, then show yourself!" she yelled as she wandered. She searched for what felt like an eternity, but found nothing. But something found her.

"Boo."

Undyne whipped around, a spear in hand. "Don't scare me like th-" She froze as she saw just what-or who rather-she was looking at.

Herself.

Well... it wasn't quite herself. This version was still the same height, the same size around, and wearing an identical tank top, pair of jeans, and pair of boots. It was the other stuff that was different. Her scales were a much paler blue and her working eye was entirely black. Her hair was still in a crimson ponytail, but some of it was over her broken eye. The hair in her face was dyed black, fitting perfectly with her black lip ring. Both of her forearms were covered in tattoos of black and red ink, of all sorts of designs that were jumbled together.

But what was the most unnerving thing was the blood. Now, actual Undyne obviously had a lot of scars. She was proud to call them her war trophies. But this new copy's scars were open slashes. They weren't bleeding, just slashed and showing the red.

"Who the frick are you?" Undyne demanded. "I'm you, but not you," the copy said coolly. Undyne's grip tightened around her spear. "What're you talking about, you knock-off?" she asked.

Before she could react, a sort of metal band was snapped around her wrist and her spear was gone. "Huh?" she asked. "Don't fight me. The band stops your magic. Whaddya think the lip ring is?" the copy asked, pointing to her piercing.

"Why am I here? And I know you're not me, so give me a real answer. _Who are you_?" Undyne asked. "For the sake of things... call me Uma. And I'm a manifestation of just how bad you really are," Uma said.

Now, that had Undyne confused. "Pardon?" she asked. Uma smiled. "Walk with me. Talk with me. And learn just how horrible you've been," she said.

XxX

Undyne and Uma kept on walking through the darkness. It seemed like they were walking in place by the scenery, but it was easy to tell for them that they were covering ground.

"So what do you mean by how 'bad' I really am?" Undyne asked.

"Don't play dumb. I'm part of you. I know better than anyone just how cruel you are," Uma opened.

"The stuff I did in the Guard was for good reason. I had to kill people. I had to hurt people. So shut up about that," Undyne replied. But, Uma wasn't about to stop.

"Killing that little girl in Waterfall... do you remember? Just _screaming_ for mercy. And all of those broken bones, the permanent scars... oh, God..." she went on.

"If I didn't have this band, I would've already impaled you with a spear," Undyne growled. Uma only smiled wider. "And you insult people a lot, too," she added. She hardly flinched when she was slapped across the face.

Rather, something else appeared. Another tattoo, this one on her shoulder. One of twin vipers, entirely black with red eyes and twisted together. "Huh?" Undyne asked.

"Sometimes, when you do bad things, I'll have a new tattoo. I've got 'em on my legs, you can see the ones on my arms, and now, there's one on my shoulder, which you can see" Uma explained.

Undyne was scared. "And... your lip ring?" she asked. "After you killed that innocent little girl, I wound up with this piercing," Uma went on.

Undyne wanted to just murder this monster standing next to her. But, she couldn't. Uma was a part of her, and was just what she'd said. A manifestation of how bad Undyne really was. Her ear fins drooped.

"Feeling bad now?" Uma asked. "I wanna smack you," Undyne replied. Uma snorted. "You don't even know how terrible you've been to your friends, and you're already saying that to me? Wow," she said.

"What the frick?" Undyne asked.

"You heard me. Let's start with your best friend in the world... Papyrus. A total scrub, yes. But you have hurt him," Uma said. Undyne was silent. "...physically or metaphorically?" she eventually said.

"Both. Aside from physical damages, you've hurt him. A lot. Without his knowledge, because he's just that stupid," Uma replied. Undyne started testing the strength of her wristband. She couldn't break it, and there were no places to unlatch or undo it.

"What have I done to him?" she asked.

"Brought him away from his dreams with your 'cooking lessons' that were mere distractions. He was adamant for your entire time of knowing each other to be let into the Guard. He showed up at your house at midnight! But you lead him away, refused him of his passion... how _horrible..._ " Uma elaborated.

"Do me a favor and shut up!" Undyne yelled. "How stupid are you? I'm not stopping. We haven't even gotten into Alphys yet. She's got a persona of her own... we _all_ do," Uma said.

Undyne felt her SOUL sink. Perhaps she'd roughed up Papyrus in the past, yes. But... Alphys? She had sworn to never hurt the love of her life. Now, she was terrified to ask. "H... how have I hurt her?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Judging by Uma's expression, this was going to be one heck of an explanation.

"When you met her, you distracted her. She fell hard in love. You demanded her attention without the intention. She got distracted from her work, too. Distraction by you... by _us._ And that continues to be the case to this day. She wants you, and just can't focus on science. On her true love. Her calling. All because of you," she explained. "And all of the pain you've caused over the years-the death, the angst, the worry, the pain, and the bloodshed-is why I'm here. My tattoos, my ring-which got the magic restriction after you were so bad that both of my legs were fully covered in tattoos-it's all because of you." And she finished off the reasoning of her existence with a single sentence.

"Undyne Undying, you're just _terrible."_

Undyne was still for several moments. At last, when her vision was tinged with red, she lunged forward. She tackled Uma and pressed a knee into her chest.

"Alright, you punk. I know I've done terrible things. But I've always had reached for my ways. I _had_ to do those things in the Guard. I _had_ to pull Paps away from his dream. Otherwise, he would've been ripped to little smiling shreds! Besides, he was happy doing the cooking lessons. And Alphie…" Undyne had to stop as she pulled herself together. "I love her. I know she wants me, and I want her. She's still a genius scientist, and I've done nothing to hurt her or hold her back. So I don't care if you're a manifestation of how bad I am! You can stay with my fever, and go burn while you're at it!"

She then began to slam Uma's head into the ground, over and over, as hard as she could managed. It was a few moments later that Uma's head had been thoroughly bashed.

"Wake... up..." she managed to croak out. Undyne snapped out of her anger at that.

"Huh?"

XxX

Undyne shot up in her bed, soaked in her own sweat. She regretted the fast movement, however, as her soreness came back. She realized what was going on: she was back at home, with Uma no longer tormenting her, holding her sins over her head. But she was also in bed with a fever.

That was the part that sucked.

The ex-soldier laid back down, easily getting more comfortable that way.

It was then that Alphys came back. She held a bottle of water and a damp wash cloth. "O-oh, you're u-up! I, uh, b-brought you some water a-and a towel," she said. She very carefully put the cloth over her wife's forehead, then put the water on her nightstand.

"Thanks. But... would you say that I've been holding you back in any way? Or hurting you?" Undyne asked.

"N-no, of course n-not. Why d-d you ask?" Alphys asked. Undyne felt a bit relieved, even though she'd had a feeling she was right.

"It's a long story."

 *****I know that this wasn't much, but I just thought of it and had to write it. I don't know if I'll write out Alphys' dark persona that Uma mentioned... eh, probably not. And as for killing the little girl in Waterfall? You find the items of one of the humans in Gerson's shop, so it's kinda evident that a human died there. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
